


Marionete

by Yuu_Uchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Uchiha/pseuds/Yuu_Uchiha
Summary: Alemanha, 1945, pode um sentimento florescer...Mais um dia nesse porão úmido e frio, o vejo entrar irritado nesse pequenino comodo, bate a porta com um pouco de força e encara a tudo, seus olhos vazios e apáticos olham para mim, cor de mel contra cor do céu, vejo lagrimas trilharem pequenas trilhas por sua bochecha pálida, tu me pegas em um abraço e se deita na cama, que não passava de um colchonete velho e uma coberta encardida, a guerra o assustava, a guerra me assustava..." Tenho medo de lhe perde, un..."





	Marionete

**Author's Note:**

> Ne a fic se passa na Alemanhã nos anos 1939 (flashBlack quando o ruivo tinha 10 anos) e 1945(o ruivinho ta com 15 pra 16 anos) tempo principal

Não sei como nasci, ou se simplesmente surgi, sou um anjo caído ou um demônio perdido, não sei o que sou!

Um espectador do teatro da vida, da sua vida meu amado Danna, un...

Me lembro vagamente do dia em que verdadeiramente abri meus vagos olhos de vidro pela primeira vez... 

5 anos atras

– Papai, mamãe prometem voltar logo. - Um pequeno garoto de 10 anos encarava os adultos com lagrimas nos olhos, o menino era baixinho e tinha cabelos cor de sangue e grandes e inocentes olhos cor de mel, ele carregava apertado contra o peito uma marionete inacabada.

– Sim Sasori, em duas semanas voltaremos, então que tal você termina o Deidara e me mostra como ficou. - O homem ruivo sorria para a criança a sua frente , já a mulher de longos cabelos castanhos abraça seu pequeno menino distribuindo vários beijinhos de despedida, que ate ali não sabia ser eterna, já que alguns dias depois daquela despedida Hitler começa a caça aos judeus, e como o casal Akasuna se encontravam em Berlim, logo foram capturados para nunca mais se saberem noticias daquele casal de judeus alegres a amáveis, Dona Chiyo, avó paterna de Sasori, desesperada fugira com o ruivo para uma pequena cidade chamada de Emden, onde encontrou abrigo com um velho alemão que não concordava com o regime nazista.

Tempos atuais

Dês daquele dia o vejo sofrer em silencio, meu coração se parte cada vez que o vejo chorar...

" Eu tenho um coração, un..."

As vezes você me pega em suas mãos, não me importo quando me sujas sem querer, escova meus cabelos loiros embolados o melhor que pode e os amarra...

" Eu me sinto tão feliz, un..."

Sou o centro de sua alegria e de sua tristeza, tocas em mim o dia inteiro, confere cada articulação de meu pequeno corpo, já um pouco enferrujadas pelo tempo, e vejo o esforço que faz para tenta me conserta, mesmo sem nenhum material, meu coração acelera quando o vejo sorri ao traçar com as pontas dos dedos o arco de meus lábios desbotados pelo tempo...

" Como desejo um dia selar meus lábios nos seus, un..."

Os toques mornos de suas mãos macias e frágeis em minha pele de argila me enlouquecem, desejo me torna como você, mais sou uma velha marionete com uma alma apaixonada, loucamente apaixonada por ti...

" Se existe um Deus nesse mundo, me permita toca-lo apenas uma unica vez, un..."

Mais um dia nesse porão úmido e frio, o vejo entrar irritado nesse pequenino comodo, bate a porta com um pouco de força e encara a tudo, seus olhos vazios e apáticos olham para mim, cor de mel contra cor do céu, vejo lagrimas trilharem pequenas trilhas por sua bochecha pálida, tu me pegas em um abraço e se deita na cama, que não passava de um colchonete velho e uma coberta encardida, a guerra o assustava, a guerra me assustava...

" Tenho medo de lhe perde, un..."

Você sussurra para mim o que lhe afinge, sobre tudo, a miséria causada pela guerra, o medo dos nazistas o acharem, e principalmente a solidão e a saudades que habitas seu frágil coração...

" Porque os humanos são tão cruéis, un..."

O vejo chora desesperadamente ate adormece, mesmo que não comestes nada a 3 dias ainda tinha a esperança de tudo acabar, noto seu delicado corpo definhar, de doenças e de fome nesse inferno que habitas, como desejo poder punir a todos que lhe prejudicarão, como podem julgar um ser tão puro, como podem julgar uma criança, negar a esse ser inocente o amor dos pais, lhe entregar a miséria e a fome e a torturar com doenças e terror ate que suas almas agoniadas perecerem diante ao atrocíssimos de humanos egocêntricos e corrompidos.

" Qual pecado devo ter cometido para assistir quem amo definhar sem nada poder fazer, un..."

Dias passam lentamente, os sons da agonia humana e o cheiro da morte corroem, de forma agonizante qualquer sentimento bom que possa um dia habitar em qualquer alma e a enchem de desespero cru, sentimentos devastadores que rasgam suas feridas abertas e as fazem sangrar ao relento, seus olhos vagueiam ao seu redor sem nada ao certo encarar, noto que ja se perdeste em desespero, a morte de sua vó, ultimo parente que tinha, fora de mais para ti meu doce danna...

"Se existe algum ser superior, o deixem encontrar a paz, un..."

Não sei quantos dias depois da morte da sua avó aquilo aconteceu, so sei que ao ver aqueles dois soldados invadirem sua gaiola, meu coração pesou, como queria gritar para que não o levassem, como desejava poder me mover e defende-lo daqueles golpes viciosos e cruéis, a ultima imagem que tenho de ti, meu amado Danna, foi daquele alemão o arrastando pelos cabelos e dos gritos antes de tudo se calar, um silencio sepulcral, agoniante e gélido...

"Talvez agora poderás descansar, un..."

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, apenas rezei e chorei, minha alma quebrada clamava para nos encontrarmos, mais sabia que era impossível, eu sou um mostro, uma estranha marionete apaixonada e você um anjo, um puro anjo caído em desespero e solidão...

"Como desejo que minha alma possa desaparecer... E talvez encontrar você outra vez"

Estava muito frio naquele lugar sem você, estava muito escuro e solitário também, eu deveria ter dito Adeus, mais meu eu egoísta deseja o ver outra vez, deseja consola-lo em seu choro, mesmo que isso rasgasse meu coração, deseja ser único para si, talvez realmente seja um demônio.

Uma luz, um barulho ensurdecedor e um calor insuportável, minha alma oscila entre uma fina linha entre a existência e o esquecimento, lentamente como se esperando um convite de um anfitrião inexistente as chamas entram dançando em alegria mórbida pelas vidas que ceifavam em seu caminho, por aonde passavam dançantes nada sobrava a não ser tristeza e o cinza da dor e do vazio, logo estou cercado e sorrindo internamente abraço a escuridão que me abrange, enquanto ignoro os afagos tortuosos que as chamas fazem em minha pele de argila ao toca-la como se lhes pertence-se, logo nada mais sinto...

" Será que algum dia em algum lugar, alguém ira descobrir que houve uma marionete que amou seu danna, e que essa marionete desejou disse a ele que o amava, que ele rezou todos os dias para ver seu amado danna..."

"Será que alguém sabe o final dessa historia..."

**Author's Note:**

> Eu pensei em muitos finais diferente, ai ia bota um final bonzinho aonde o Deidara acordava e via que tudo e um sonho, tbm pensei em por que eles se encontraram no outro lado, ou reencarnassem e ficassem juntos...  
> Mais a maioria dos judeus naquela epoca não tiveram um final feliz, porque então a historia seria diferente???  
> Deixem um final entre aberto e desejo que vocês os escrevam, se Deidara encontrou Sasori ou não, ou se Deidara realmente existia ou passava apenas de um delirio na mente de uma criança naquelas condições...  
> Tomarem que tenham gostado


End file.
